


A Tale of Fallout 76

by Thax339



Category: Fallout 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thax339/pseuds/Thax339
Summary: Todd's Journey
Kudos: 7





	A Tale of Fallout 76

A Tale of Fallout 76 and   
Depression

There once was a man called Todd Howard, and he was the game director for Bethesda Game Studios. Their biggest one yet, as it was called, was a little game called Fallout 76, was set to be a masterpiece. Fallout 76 was promised to have 16x the detail of Fallout 4, its predecessor. Not only that, but it was set to have 4x the map size as well. It was going to be the best game ever made.

When it came to release, November 14th, the game came out with a plethora of bugs. Subsequently, the game was hated by players all over the world. The game was slated for release around the 14th Nov 2018, but it probably should’ve been released a few years later. It came out that development was heavily rushed and used a lot of old aspects for the prior entry, 4. (Also, yeah, 1, 2, 3, 4, 76). But either way, Todd needed to fix the game before he received too much hate and lost all of his money. That would be catastrophic for Bethesda. 

Todd went on a grand journey to all corners of the world, learning how to code from all of the master game developers, and in the end, overcomes the demon that is Fallout 76, saving the world and becoming a universal hero. After his journey is finished, he travels to the farthest away cryostasis chamber, leaving his legacy as legend, until it is time for him to get our hopes up again, for the next installment of Fallout.


End file.
